


Kitchen happenings

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Waking up with someone and cooking them breakfast is becoming a thing for Orochimaru





	Kitchen happenings

It was early morning and the room was cold. Orochimaru had been buried under the covers and half snuggled against Jiraiya but since the idiot had left the window open Orochimaru was the one suffering. It was admittedly not bad but it was hard to sleep with the sounds of life so loud outside. Jiraiya was sleeping without a care a hand on Orochimaru’s chest almost pulling him towards the idiot.

He was so honest. His sleeping self always gave his true thoughts away. The way he would always want to be the big spoon almost crushing Orochimaru to him. Wrapping him up tight as though Orochimaru would escape. Or disappear.

Well, it was not as if Orochimaru could not sympathize with Jiraiya’s feelings. It was still strange even for him now to wake with someone next to him. To want someone next to him. To not hop into the bath the moment he was finished with sex and head on home. To let someone into his house, to have sex on his own bed.

These were things he had never done before Jiraiya. These were things he had never even contemplated trying before but there he was trying them. There he was enjoying them and it was all thanks to the idiot sleeping so peacefully next to him.

Orochimaru had never thought he would get here but now that he was here he could not imagine a day without Jiraiya. Was that not evidence that the oaf had won? He stifled a laugh as he slipped off the covers to an extent. Already he was regretting it but they could not exactly sleep the days away.

There was work and reports ahead. There was just work in general and he had things to do. There was no such thing as a day off for shinobi unless you were gravely injured. With the ‘gravely’ up for interpretation.

He was reluctant to separate from Jiraiya but only slightly. Orochimaru slipped naked from the bed and picked up a stray shirt on his way to the open window. He closed it softly before he slipped the white shirt over his head. It was loose and went to his knees so he knew whose shirt it belonged to. Jiraiya’s scent clung faintly to it.

Orochimaru watched the way Jiraiya shifted on the bed maybe seeking out Orochimaru’s body in his sleep. When he was not talking nonsense he was adorable. He could be rather cute when he was asleep. When he was awaken Orochimaru had to dodge his perversions or control himself when Jiraiya got serious and carried on an intelligent conversation.

He could be a perverted idiot but he was a sage after all. He had not gotten the title of Sannin by smoking in the wilderness. He could stand by Orochimaru’s side and he could hold his own. His scars were not for show he had earned them. He had earned that title and he was one of the strongest men that Orochimaru knew. Which made his vulnerable look all the more adorable when he slept.

He snagged a hairtie on his way to the door. If here were to linger any longer he would be tempted into staying even longer. Maybe even climbing back into bed and going back to sleep. Then they both would be in trouble. Jiraiya had a meeting for the afternoon and Orochimaru had to attend a discussion with some Jounins.

Every moment counted.

He tied his hair in a ponytail as he made his way down to the silent kitchen. He had to turn on the light and open the window by the stove. Everything was as he had left it. The washed dishes, the envelope left opened on the counter. The shoes by the backdoor.

It was quiet but he felt so light and free. Maybe because while the house seemed quite it was not empty. Jiraiya would wake eventually, he would come to the kitchen. Jiraiya was here.

Just knowing that gave the quiet house a different feel. Something he had never known he would need before. Something he had not thought he would crave but there he was enjoying it to the fullest. It was really nice.

He turned on the stove as he scanned the counter for the things he would need. While the pan warmed up he got to work cracking some eggs into a bowl. He attended to the new coffee maker in between checking his things and carefully spooned a few cups of rice into the rice maker.

Was it too much? Was he doing too much? But the thing was with time this would become normal and routine. It would because Jiraiya would never leave. He would not abandon Orochimaru, he was not going anywhere and while they had no idea where the future was heading Orochimaru was certain that Jiraiya would be by his side for as long as possible. This thing between them would not be broken easy.

Orochimaru went for a separate pan to fry the eggs for himself. he and Jiraiya had slightly different tastes and requirements so it was far better to separate them for the beginning. Besides, it was better to give Jiraiya something to jump his day besides tea or coffee. He needed food and why shouldn’t Orochimaru be the one to provide it? Jiraiya had always gone for the bare necessities as if he was constantly pressed for time.

Not that he could not do a little something from time to time. Not that he could not make the effort. One of Orochimaru’s fondest and erotic memories was of Jiraiya slowly cooking in nothing but boxers as Orochimaru tried to focus on his own reports.

The look of Jiraiya’s strong back. The simmering pots of food and the smell of it all. The look of concentration and contentment on his face.

If the Sandaime had not needed those reports right away Orochimaru would not have been responsible for giving in and jumping Jiraiya right there at the counter. It had been worse when Jiraiya had gotten splashed by the curry and had tied on an apron.

Orochimaru had not thought he was a man into those sorts of images but Jiraiya had taught him that day that he really was one of those men. He had yet to get Jiraiya to repeat that day for Orochimaru’s enjoyment. Mostly because of their busy schedules and because Jiraiya only went out his way to really cook when he was in a special mood. Orochimaru had yet to find out what exactly that mood was and how to trigger it.

He would eventually find it though. He was very good at research.

Only the shift of air behind him let him know how caught up he had been in the stove and his thoughts. Jiraiya was good at sneaking, good at sneaking up on Orochimaru but very rarely was he able to pull a fast one on him when they were in the same house.

“Morning.” Strong hands wrapped around him as Jiraiya nuzzled his neck. Orochimaru felt the tinny scratch of stubble along with Jiraiya’s hair. “How busy are we again today?” Jiraiya’s hands tried slipping to the hem of the shirt but Orochimaru slipped away.

“Very busy.” Orochimaru kept up his work by the stove. “Either help or sit elsewhere.”

“As if I would stand there and watch you. Just how badly do you look down on me?” Jiraiya laughed before he moved to the coffee machine. “The bed was cold.”

“So was the room before I closed the window.” They exchanged a glance and Orochimaru chuckled. “We don’t have enough time off together I’ll admit but this is a rather serious time for the village.”

“If we aren’t on different missions one of us is out or the village or the council needs us for something or something is happening. Granted we don’t need to be glued to each other but Orochimaru I do like spending time with you. Even if it is just us sitting together saying nothing.”

He said such sweet things and Orochimaru felt the same. It was just putting voice to the words that was hard. As it was he reached out to stroke his hand down Jiraiya’s arm. He had been side by side for years with Jiraiya. His feelings had grown and changed along with his body. Jiraiya had always and would always be his friend.

“I miss the days we could just do reports side by side or go hunting together without entire divisions falling to pieces.” He admitted before he turned off the stove with the first omelette finished. “Sometimes it feels as if we have to schedule our time together. tell others we have our own discussions and meetings going on.” The second omelette was finished and Orochimaru slid them from the pans to plates.

Jiraiya pressed a kiss to his forehead when he passed him on his way to the table. “That’s just shinobi things I guess. It’s annoying but it’s the way things are. Sometimes I do think its for the best. There is just so much we can contribute and do but we should be able to rest and rescue each other too.”

“It was easier as genins.” Orochimaru admitted as Jiraiya came over with the coffee. The rice maker went off and Jiraiya went over to it with two empty bowls. “Hard in some ways but some things were easier to accomplish as genins.”

“I’m down for that in some ways.” Jiraiya laughed as he spooned the rice into the green bowls. “But do I want to be a kid again feeling the way I felt? No way. Some things I’m glad about and one of those things in not being a brat anymore.”

“But you were a cute brat.” Orochimaru teased. “If only I knew now what I did back then.” Jiraiya glared at him when he sat down and Orochimaru smiled. He reached across the table to hold Jiraiya’s hand. Played his finger over the pulse in Jiraiya’s wrist as he spoke. “But all the fumbling aside I’d do it all over with you. Once we make it back to here.”

“To this.” Jiraiya raised their hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Orochimaru’s hand. “I just wish we had more time to relax with each other. We goofed off so much as genins but as Jounins we can’t manage more than a night and maybe a morning together. I’m savouring every moment but I can’t help wishing for more.”

“If you’re eager to revisit our troublesome days.” Orochimaru teased. “What do you think about faking a request outside the village? Just the two of us. A week’s journey and nothing to do but relax with each other.”

“As always.” Jiraiya grinned as he picked up his chopsticks. “Orochimaru you come up with the best and sneakiest ideas. I still have a few copies of the seals from those nobles a while back. Let’s steal us a vacation shall we?” Orochimaru felt his heart flip in his chest over Jiraiya’s bright smile as he dug into his own food with contentment. This was exactly what he needed. He had not even known this was the warmth he had been craving all along.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was having lots of ideas for Jira/Oro I realized I hadn't written anything new outside my multichapter fic for them for a goood while and yeah that's bad lol. I totally adore these 2 and I have all sorts of ideas in my folder so excuse me cleaning up the WIPs a bit over here


End file.
